


Ties

by thingswithwings



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Closeted, M/M, Military
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-28
Updated: 2007-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorne is very, very good at being an XO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ties

  
Mitchell shows up in his quarters with a six-pack of decent beer and the World Series burned on a disc.

"How long are you here for?" Lorne asks, after the backslapping hug.

Mitchell shrugs. "Till Daniel figures out these planets of Merlin's, however long that takes."

"Just like old times," Lorne grins at him, and Mitchell nods and grins back and pops the tab on his beer.

-

Lorne is very, very good at being an XO; he's good at paperwork, he's good at procedure, and he's good at not putting up with bullshit from the men. Lorne is also very, very good at being Sheppard's XO; he's good at last-minute rescues, he's good at unwavering loyalty, and he's good at rolling with the punches. He pretty much isn't going to fuck with his place here; he knows better. It's why he backed away and shook his head, that time Dr. Parrish kissed him; it's why he kept his eyes to himself, that time when Sheppard was on alien drugs and stripping for the world to see; it's why he does paperwork, and procedure, and wrangles the soldiers, and does last minute rescues, and rolls with the punches.

-

It's all so familiar: the slightly-warm beer, the baseball game, and Mitchell's soft, drawling voice keeping up a low commentary.

Lorne remembers the little thrill he'd felt when he heard that Mitchell was coming to Atlantis; he hadn't seen him since OTC, and didn't even know he'd been assigned to the Stargate program until a few weeks ago.

The last time they'd hung out together, Mitchell had run two fingers down the side of Lorne's neck, soft and shivery, and when Lorne looked over, Mitchell had licked his lips, his blue eyes steady and sure.

Here in his quarters, pressed together on the couch watching baseball, Lorne runs two fingers down the side of Mitchell's neck. Mitchell turns to him, and Lorne holds his gaze.

-

On Earth, Lorne had commanded SG-12, which wasn't all excitement, but was still travelling to alien planets. He had a big family, lots of close friends, a golden retriever. He had ties; it was why he hadn't been considered for the first Atlantis mission.

The first time Lorne flew a jumper, he decided never to go back to Earth again.

-

It doesn't take long for Mitchell to get his hands on Lorne's fly, to tug at the button and reach for the zipper, but Lorne grabs his hand by the wrist and stills it, leaning in to kiss him again. They may not have very long, but Lorne wants everything he can get: wants Mitchell's mouth, wants to suck at his neck, wants to run his hands over Mitchell's body and feel the heat coming off his skin.

Before too long, Mitchell is with him, going slow with him, kissing and groaning and touching like they have all the time in the world.

-

If anyone had asked – which they wouldn't, because they wouldn't know to ask – Lorne would have said that he was a practical person, an easy-going person, the kind of person who didn't borrow trouble.

-

When Mitchell leaves, Lorne is sad to see him go; a few more days would've been nice. But he doesn't mind too much; he has Atlantis, and he has pretty much the best job in the galaxy: he has everything he needs.


End file.
